


Helping Each Other Out Part 2

by Melanie_b



Category: Kabby fandom, The 100
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kabby, Kabbyoza, Kane Abby and Diyoza smut, Multi, Sex m/f, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_b/pseuds/Melanie_b
Summary: After Abby finds a sleepless Diyoza walking the corridors at night, she and Kane take it into their own hands to help Diyoza relax.





	Helping Each Other Out Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veridissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/gifts), [Merced04_11](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merced04_11).
  * Inspired by [Helping Each Other Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438280) by [Veridissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima). 



> This is a continuation of Veridissima’s Kane/Abby/Diyoza threesome fic. I loved it so much that I was inspired to write my first ever smut! It literally starts where her fic finishes so you need to read hers first.

Diyoza’s back arched in pleasure and she hissed a long sigh as Kane’s mouth found her clit. She turned her head to Abby, seeking her mouth and Abby’s lips met hers while her hand moved to her breasts, thumbing her nipple. Diyoza moaned and Abby smiled deliciously.

“Good?” she whispered and Diyoza nodded, another moan escaping her.

Abby felt a rush of pleasure between her legs. God she wanted Marcus’s mouth too. She bent her head to take Diyoza’s nipple in her mouth and in response she felt Diyoza’s hand on her sex. Abby spread her legs to allow her access and threw her head back as Diyoza’s fingers found her clit, circling oh so gently as only a woman knew how.

“Ohhh…” she sighed, and she heard Diyoza’s sighs match hers as Marcus’s skillful tongue alternated flicking and licking with gentle sucking. Abby knew exactly what Diyoza was feeling, because she knew exactly how good Marcus’s tongue felt and the thought turned her on even more. 

“Oh God!” Diyoza gasped, lifting her hips against Kane’s tongue. “That’s so good Kane, oh God yes.”

Abby felt Marcus pressing Diyoza into the bed as he licked and sucked every part of her sex, eliciting more and more moans from Diyoza.

“I’m so close!” Diyoza ground her sex against Marcus’s mouth, her eyes closed in ecstasy. “Fuck, Kane, please…”

Listening to Diyoza’s moans and the slick of Marcus’s tongue was dizzingly erotic and Abby felt her own orgasm building as Diyoza’s fingers worked rhythmically against her clit.

“Marcus!” she gasped. “I need-“ But she didn’t even have to finish her sentence before she felt Marcus pushing two fingers inside her, finding exactly the right angle so that he hit that sensitive spot over and over and before she knew it she was coming so hard, Marcus’s fingers inside her and Diyoza’s on her clit, and Diyoza was coming with her, bucking against Marcus’s mouth as her orgasm swept through her. The two women’s cries of pleasure filled the room until their orgasms subsided and they lay spent and breathless in each other’s arms. 

Marcus looked up, his beard wet from Diyoza’s juices. 

“Did you enjoy yourselves?” he asked with a smile. 

“Fuck yes,” said Diyoza with a laugh, her hand over her eyes. “That was amazing. What a back massage.” 

Abby giggled. “I guess we got a bit carried away.”

Diyoza shook her head. “I’m not complaining. What can I say? Abby, you’re gorgeous, and Kane is a lucky man.” 

She turned to Marcus. “And Abby is one hell of a lucky woman if that’s how you treat her.”

Marcus and Abby smiled at each other and Diyoza got up off the bed and got dressed. 

“I don’t think I’m going to have any problems sleeping tonight. Thank you both.” She went to the door. “Enjoy the rest of your night,” she winked, and then she was gone.

When the door closed Marcus climbed up the bed to Abby. 

“Wow,” he grinned. “That was so hot.”  
He kissed her and she could taste Diyoza on him. It drove her wild.

“You were amazing,” she said breathlessly. “Two women at the same time? That’s some feat.”

“I’m a man of many talents,” he smirked. 

Abby hummed her agreement as she kissed him again, her hands wandering to his pants and sliding inside the waistband. She pulled them down and his erection sprang free and this time it was her turn to smirk.

“So you enjoyed it?” she asked coyly, his throbbing cock against her thigh telling her everything she needed to know. He closed his eyes as she stroked his length before angling herself underneath him. He pushed inside her with a groan. 

“Did you enjoy going down on another woman?” she murmured in his ear as he started fucking her slowly. “What did she taste like?”

“Abby…”

“Tell me Marcus,” she breathed, lifting her hips to take him deeper. “I want to know.”

“She was - different,” he said between thrusts. “But so good. She was so good.”

“Did you want to fuck her?”

“Oh God, Abby…” Marcus groaned as he  
moved in and out of her. He didn’t want to answer that.

“Did you?” Abby insisted.

He buried his face in her hair. “Yes. Yes I did.” 

“Next time I want to watch you fuck her.”

“There’s going to be a next time?”

“You bet there is,” said Abby, her eyes dark with desire. “I haven’t eaten pussy in a long time. You don’t get to have all the fun.”

“Jesus, Abby,” he growled, and he buried himself in her, fucking her harder and harder until his orgasm exploded from him and he cried out as he emptied himself into her. She followed close behind, her muscles clenching and pulsing around him as her orgasm tore through her body. 

When they had come down from their orgasms Abby wrapped her arms around him and held him close, a contented smile playing on her lips.

“Yes, “ she mused. “I think this little arrangement could be very pleasurable, don’t you?”


End file.
